To Kill A Chancellor
by Female Bounty Hunters Rock
Summary: Immediately after Episode II, Nute Gunray assigns a bounty hunter to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine. It's my first fic, be nice!


People can be so weak-minded and foolish. Even Supreme Chancellors. I guess I need to go back a little bit for you to hear the whole story. By the way, my name is Sache. I was one of Queen Amidala's Royal handmaidens during the battle of naboo, but that's not important to me now. Now, I'm a bounty hunter. I'm not the best, but I consider myself very good. Most bounty hunters are labeled "the bad guys". I don't think that's fair, because Bounty Hunters will work for anyone, if they have the money. My mission now is from the Trade Federation, Viceroy Nute Gunray himself infact. "The Republic is rapidly falling apart. Once it has been destroyed, the Trade federation, commerce guild, and banking clans can take over. Our first step will be to assassite the Chancellor. That is your job."he said in that weird nemoidian accent ( I can't stand the way he talks! If he wasn't paying me, I'd kill him right there!) " I'll do my best." i plainly said. I knew it would be a tough job, but it would give me quite a reputation if I pulled it off. I had only done a few jobs before this one, and this was my first job as an assassin. I travelled to Coruscant. I can't do a hit-and-run murder, I thought, Palpatine's gaurds will know it's me ( a reputation can have it's disadvantages!). I'll need to infiltrate the building with some other alias. That's how my plan began. I left my armor in my ship and changed into my old handmaiden robe. Now they won't ever realize I'm a notorious and deadly bounty hunter if they look at me, but I know they'll want my name. I decided that my fake name should be Eirtae, my old friend from Naboo. She was a handmaiden, too, and since she lives on naboo and isn't coming to Coruscant, I thought it would be the perfect name. I walked up to the main entrance. A gaurd stopped me and asked me where I was going. " I am looking for a position in the Senate." I said. "Where should I go?" "Hmmmmm," the gaurd said, "there's no department in charge of that. The only member of the senate with the authority to appoint new members is the chancellor himself. His office is up the hall and to the left." This is going to be so easy! I strided through the halls as if I had already assasinated Palpatine. If I could kill the chancellor, I could do anything! I came back to reality when I reached his receptionist. She was an Umbaran, no doubt about it. I've heard that some umbarans are better at mind tricks then jedi! This wouldn't be so easy. I approached the desk and took a deep breath. " I wish to see the chancellor." I said. " The chancellor is busy now," said the receptionist. The rumors were right. After she said this, I turned around and walked out the door half-conciously under her power. What a grim defeat. I came back to life outside, right where I started. " What happened?" asked the gaurd. " The receptionist forced me out. She's worse then those crazy old Jedi!" I replied. " So you've met Sly.The only one she can't control is Palpatine. I personally think that he's waiting for her to screw up so he can fire her, but the problem is, Umbarans try to be perfect. No one can stand her."Said the gaurd. " Is there any other way in?" I asked? " If I help you, will you promise to never tell Palpatine that I helped you?" he said. "Deal!" I agreed. " o.k then, follow me!" Before I knew it, I was back infront of Sly the receptionist. The gaurd was positive he could get me in. "You will let us see the chancellor now." he said, waving his hand as if he were doing a jedi mind trick. "I will let you see the chancellor now." she agreed, obviously under his influence. "You hate your job. You want to go on strike." "I hate my job. I want to go on strike." With that, she left the desk and walked out the door. I was amazed. "You're a Jedi!" I exclaimed. " I am strong with the force. Now come on, you've got a job to snag!"He replied. We passed the desk and the gaurd unlocked a door. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat at his desk by a panoramic window. "Sly Moore went on strike, your highness." he said, after bowing to Palpatine. "Umbarans can be so unpredictable. We will need to replace her, I have a lot of meetings this month." said the chancellor. "Ah, you're in luck. This young lady here was looking for work. Do you have the job application forms?" "Don't worry about that. Return to the main entrance." Palpatine ordered my "jedi" friend. He left quietly and shut the door behind him. This is going to be a cinch, I thought. "What is your name, young lady?"asked Palpatine. "Eirtae, your exellency."I answered. "Do you have any experience in politics?" "Some. I used to be one of Queen Amidala's royal handmaidens." "Perfect. We might need someone with your training around here, with all these terrorist attacks. You will be my aide. You are an advisor and you control all access to me." I was getting so caught up in just getting the job that I forgot my real mission, but suddenly my bounty hunter instincts came back to me. "How much will I be payed?" I asked. "That will be arranged later. Gaurds," he said, " take this young lady to her apartment." My jedi friend took me out the door to my new apartment. 


End file.
